


A Fairytale

by nirinael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>few tales, remindig how the world really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fairytale #1 -The Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little heartwarming reminder the not all Animals have to be lonely

   Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived an Animal. It was nice, polite, caring and it liked cuddling very much. Unfortunately, no-one liked it because the Animal’s fur was green and other animals didn’t like it. The Animal was lonely, because it has never anything witty to say.

   One day the Animal was sad, sitting on the edge of the forest when it started to rain. Suddenly it saw that there is another animal standing on the other side of the clearing and was looking at it with it’s big, blue eyes. That other animal had black fur and also looked kinda sad.

   The Green Animal slowly approached the Black Animal, sat next to it and they were together getting wet in the rain.

   The the Black Animal hugged the Green Animal and wet fur didn’t matter anymore.


	2. The Fairytale #2- A Rabbit and a Giraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't forget how Rabbits can be, when you are the Giraffe

   Once upon a time, a Rabbit met a Giraffe.

\- Hello Giraffe- said the Rabbit- What a beautiful, long neck you got!

\- Am I not? Do you like it?- the Giraffe smiled friendly.

\- Yes, I would love to have neck like yours...

\- That is nothing hard! I know a wizard, who can make your neck like that too! All you have to do is ask him nicely and do 3 nice things for the others!- a Rabbit looked at the Giraffe and thought for a while.

\- I piss at your wizard- he said, grab the axe and chopped the fuck off Giraffe's neck.


	3. A Fairytale #3- The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Princess has woken up

   Once upon a time, far far away, over mountains , over woods, over seven seas, the fairytale end up with a crack.

The Princess is not chasing the falling stars, she even stopped kissing Frogs.

She selled the beans, cutted of her hair and now she's leaving The Tower.

The Tale has never least long enough and Peter Pan is crying.


End file.
